cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Kretschmann
Thomas Kretschmann (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Stalingrad'' (1993) [Lieutenant Hans von Witzland]: Frozen to death. (Thanks to Michael) *''Prince Valiant'' (1997) [Thagnar]: Stabbed in the chest and stomach at the end of a swordfight with Stephen Moyer (after the stabbing, it's unclear who stabbed who until Thomas collapses). (Thanks to ND) *''Tease (Poison)'' (2000) [Johnny Krieger]: Stabbed to death by Mandy Schaffer while having sex with her in a hot tub. (Thanks to Lazzari) *''U-571'' (2000) [Capt.-Lt. Gunther Wassner]: Beaten to death with a wrench by Jake Weber after Thomas tries to give away the submarine's position. (Thanks to ND) *''Blade II'' (2002) [Damaskinos]: Throat torn out by his son (Luke Goss); his body turns to stone and breaks apart afterwards (Thomas was wearing heavy vampire makeup for the role). (Thanks to ND) *''The Pianist'' (2002) [Captain Wilm Hosenfeld]: Dies off-screen in a Russian prison camp after the wars end. We learn of his death via screen text at the films end. *''Downfall (Der Untergang)'' (2004) [SS Gruppenfuhrer Hermann Fegelein]: Machine-gunned by a group of German soldiers on Bruno Ganz' orders, after Thomas leaves the bunker without permission. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Head in the Clouds'' (2004) [Frans Bietrich]: Shot to death through a window by French resistance fighters. (Thanks to Elle) *''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' (2004) [Major Timothy Cain]: Devoured by zombies, just before a nuclear bomb hits the city. (Thanks to Josue) *''Next'' (2007) [Mr. Smith]: Shot in the head by Julianne Moore. This turns out to be one of Nicolas Cage's future visions; the movie ends before it plays out in reality, so it's unknown whether Thomas will still be killed or whether he'll be captured alive this time. *''Wanted (2008)'' [Cross]: Shot in the chest and neck by his son (James McAvoy), who was unaware of their relationship; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to James. (Thanks to ND, Manda, and Andrew) *''Transsiberian'' (2008) [Kolzak]: Shot in the forehead by Ben Kingsley. *''Dracula 3D (2012)'' [Dracula]:Staked through the heart and turns into dust. However, as the film ends the dust turns into a flying bat, suggesting that Thomas might return. *''Stalingrad'' (2013) [Kapitan Kan]: Dies when the building he is in collapses from a bombing run after already being mortally wounded from multiple gun shot wounds. *''Plastic'' (2014) [Marcel]: Dies of his injuries after Will Poulter accidentally crashes Thomas' car into Alfie Allen's as Ed Speleers holds him at gunpoint, although its unclear whether he succumbs because of the collision or his gunshot wound from Robbie Gee. Video Game Deaths *''24: The Game'' (2006) [Max]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland on a yacht after Thomas shoots and wounds Kiefer. Gallery Major Cain's death.png|Thomas Kretschmann's death in Resident Evil: Apocalypse Kretschmann, Thomas Kretschmann, Thomas Category:German actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Voice Actors